


A Simple Wedding

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Severus and Hermione wanted a simple wedding with no fuss. Why then did they take up Luna Lovegood's offer to plan their wedding? And who in Merlin's name are Lord and Lady Akuna?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	A Simple Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtle_wexler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_wexler/gifts).



> This is all Turtle's fault! Luna Lovegood, Wedding Planner was the prompt. This became a way to giggle at myself.
> 
> Please note: all wedding traditions mentioned are real and are NOT being laughed at. Severus and Hermione's reactions are.

They only wanted a small simple wedding. Hermione wanted something very basic. Severus just wanted Hermione happy. He didn’t care if she wore a burlap sack and fuzzy bunny slippers, as long as she married him. Somehow, the discussion happened in front of Luna Lovegood and Luna volunteered to plan the wedding. Hermione had shrugged, aware that although Luna was quirky, she was very good at organising parties. And so it had happened. Luna Lovegood was their Wedding Planner.

“Severus? Have you got the Whale Tooth? It’s traditional in Fiji you know.”

“Severus? Who’s your koumparos? He’ll need to shave you on the day.”

“Hermione? Whose house is closer to the ceremony? I need to know where we are going to shout and where to send the belly dancers?”

“Hermione? Which baby do you want placed on your marital bed? You’ve got a couple of choices…James Sirius is the most obvious…but I suppose you could always ask Neville and Hannah if you can use Daisy Alice…”

“Any idea where we can get a camel from?”

She visited them regularly, walking in through the Floo without checking that they were available first. Or even decent. They tried to block the Floo but somehow she still managed to get in.

“Hermione? Are you going to do the dance with the apples? And Severus, are you ok with eating them from under her arms or do I need to find the right charm?”

“Hermione? No, no, don’t worry, it’s only natural, Merlin, I’ve seen naked people before, I just wanted to check how many outfit changes you were planning on?”

“Severus you don’t have any brothers, do you? Ok Hermione, at least you don’t have to worry about him sharing you…”

“Are you guys going to Egypt for your honeymoon? Because if you are there is this wonderful ritual of masturbating into the River Nile…”

“If you get married in July you can always go to Haiti? You guys would get to strip down, roll in mud, throw some animal blood over each other and pay respect to the Goddess of Love…”

She seemed to have change the guest list from ‘just a few friends’ to ‘every random person I find while on my travels’.

“So, I’ve confirmed with Lord and Lady Akuna and they will be there with bells on. I wonder if that’s a normal practice?”

“Orrin Piapot and his wife have confirmed this morning.”

“The Tahmores will be there but she’s carrying an extra so we must make sure there is enough space.”

“Father Flower and his family are willing to help out any way they can.”

“The Ginger Newts are definitely available.”

Hermione and Severus did not know what to expect on their wedding day. Everything felt wrong. The day dawned warm but wet, the light summer rain breaking the week of beautiful sunshine and seeming like a sign. The knock on Hermione’s door was soft and singular and she opened it nervously.

“Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?” She hadn’t seen her parents since she had sent them away before the War. She hadn’t been able to track them.

“Oh good, Lord and Lady Akuna made it!” Luna stepped through the doorway to Hermione’s hallway, obviously having come through the Floo and Hermione turned to look at her.

“Luna, these are my parents…Monica and Wendell Wilkins…”

“No, these are your parents, Dr David and Dr Lynne Granger.” They wrapped Hermione in their arms and she burst into tears as she realised that they remembered her completely.

“Come Hermione, we have to get you ready for the wedding.” Luna smiled serenely and moved into Hermione’s bedroom. Hermione followed, bemusedly, wondering what on Earth Luna had planned for her.

The dress was simple, lace over a basic sheath dress. The flowers were brightly coloured and beautiful, wildflowers with a mix of sweet peas and irises and daisies and sunflowers. The wedding was held outside at her parent’s old house which, according to Luna, belonged to them once more.

Hermione walked down the aisle towards her soon-to-be husband and smiled. He was wearing the same thing she had seen him wear a thousand times over with only one distinct change; his cravat, rather than being his usual black, was a deep purple that matched the irises in her bouquet.

The ceremony was simple, sweet, and utterly perfect. The reception, held in the magically extended garden, was an eye opener too. Only Luna would think to give people codenames so that the Daily Prophet would not be interested in the wedding.

“Orrin Piapot! Wonderful to see you again!” Harry Potter laughed as his eyes danced, embracing Hermione after Luna ‘introduced’ him.

“The Tahmores…This is Ronnie and his wife Lobelia.” Ronald Weasley rolled his eyes as Lavender Brown waved from where she was sitting with James Sirius on her knee, talking to her baby bump with a look of wonder.

“This is Father Flower, and his wife. And of course, you know their daughter Daisy Alice…” Luna smiled lovingly at Neville and Hannah Longbottom and wiggled her fingers at Daisy Alice, their precocious two year old.

“It’s wonderful to see you again, Ms Ginger Newt! How are things at school?” Minerva McGonagall said very little before embracing Severus and embarrassing him thoroughly.

Luna also introduced Severus to Alisdair Roebyrne, Head of Distribution at Wonder Brews, a man who seemed very interested in any and all of the Potions Severus had attempted to distribute recently.

Hermione was introduced calmly and quietly to Elijah Poisonwood, an eminent Master of Arithmancy, who offered her an Apprenticeship immediately with no codicils or conditions.

Luna Lovegood smiled. Her first planned wedding was a success. Of course, when there was this much love it was to be expected.


End file.
